This invention is to disclose a housing and electric connection panel for sump pump and full septic tank alarm, wherein a pre-wired panel of electrical insulation material mounted in a housing and leads from sump pump float switch and sump pump and a liquid level full septic tank alarm plugged into and wired onto the pre-wired panel and two separate electric power sources wired onto the pre-wired panel in the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,427 for MONITOR APPARATUS FOR SUMP PUMPS. Audible or visual warning signals to indicate malfunctioning pump, to actuate fail-safe circuits.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,578 for SEWAGE EFFLUENT VOLUME CONTROL AND ALARM ARRANGEMENT. Disclosure is made of float switches in the holding tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,438 for SUMP PUMP DETECTION AND ALARM. Disclosure is made of high water level and electrical power failure alarm system including radio transmitter when either condition exists.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,234 for SEWER ALARM. A buoyant mercury switch is mounted in a sewer pipe and a battery connected to the switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,834 for JUNCTION CENTER. Disclosure is made in this patent of a junction center main tube connected to the sewer riser and wires extending into and out of the main tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,569 for FLOAT ACTUATED FLOOD WARNING SYSTEM WITH REMOTE TELEPHONE REPORTING. Disclosure is made of a flood warning system including a stilling well having three vertically spaced apart float switches, a telephone alarm dialer actuated by the float switches.
An object of this invention is to disclose an insulated electric connector panel, housing, and full septic tank alarm apparatus mounted on the insulated electric connector panel and a female power grounded outlet and a four slot terminal strip and the female power grounded outlet hot lines connected to two slots in the four slot terminal strip and, a ground wire connection extending from ground screw of the female power grounded outlet and the ground wire connection from the female power grounded outlet extending to a pin mounted on the electrical insulation panel and, hot line wires connected to the two slots of the four slot terminal connected to the female power grounded outlet and the ground wire of the hot line connected to the pin mounted on the electrical insulation panel and separate hot line electric wires attached to two remaining slots of the terminal strip and alarm float switch connected to the hot line electric wires attached to the remaining slots of the terminal strip and electric alarm apparatus connected in series to the separate hot line electric wires attached to the two remaining slots of the terminal.
Another object is to disclose a sump pump electric connection panel, housing and alarm apparatus of a housing and a pipe segment mounted on and extending outward from and through the side wall of the housing and extending through the side wall of the housing and through a side wall of the sump tank and the electrical connector panel enclosed in the housing and a female electric plug-in and a terminal strip mounted on the electrical connector panel and the electrical connector panel slip mounted in grooves in the housing and, a removable cover on the housing and, a bottom entry conduit extending through the bottom wall of the housing and alarm apparatus including a sensor float and alarm signal apparatus connected to the sensor float and the sensor float and the alarm apparatus wired to the terminal strip.
Another object is to disclose a sump pump electric connection panel and housing, of a sump pump switch on-off control with a piggy-back plug plugged into the female plug-in mounted on the electrical connector panel and, a sump pump in the sump and a male plug on the power line extending to the pump and the male plug plugged into the female of the piggy back plug of the pump switch on-off control and alarm apparatus of a sensor float switch electrically connected to the terminal strip, apart from the connections on the terminal strip of the pump and sensor, and alarm alert apparatus connected to the alarm float switch electrically connected to the terminal strip.
Another object is to disclose an electrical connection panel, for sump pump control apparatus, mounted in a panel housing and the housing of a cube shape with a removable housing cover and threaded female inserts mounted in four corners of the top of the housing and a threaded connector pipe nipple mounted on the side of the housing and a nut threaded onto the connector pipe nipple, to facilitate mounting the housing on to a septic tank, and an inlet for electric power lines into the panel housing on the bottom of the housing and a panel housing cover with a suitable gasket for fitting over the top of the housing and held down with cover hold down screws, and a grommet for fitting into the connector pipe nipple and this grommet having grommet cuts connecting to grommet spaces for electric wires leading to and from the float and pump switches and full tank alarm.